To be Invisible
by Santiva Potter
Summary: James has to take the Invisibility cloak to Dumbledore at Hogwarts. While there, will James learn Sirius’ desire to be invisible?


I own nothing of Harry Potter expect the character I create.

* * *

To be Invisible

By: Santiva Potter

Rating: T

Summary- James has to take the Invisibility cloak to Dumbledore at Hogwarts. While there, will James learn Sirius' desire to be invisible?

* * *

"Get rid ofit back James Potter. I mean it," Lillian Potter snapped.

It was the evening of the third Tuesday of August and it wouldn't be a regular day in the Potter household, if Lily and James weren't arguing; and trust they were. Sirius was lounging on the couch as James and Lily argued about James' most prized possession; his invisibility cloak.

"Lily it's harmless! What harm is the cloak going to do?" James complained.

"And I thought it would never happen," Sirius said laughing. "The day James whines about his blasted cloak."

James shot his friend an ugly look. Sirius, being Sirius, only smirked and shrugged.

"What harm? What harm is a little cloak going to do?" Lily exclaimed,

"Why none of course, not until Harry finds it and goes missing!"

James sighed. This was how Lily had won **all** their arguments; Harry.

""Lily," Sirius piped up coming to his friend's defense," the boy just turned one. I doubt he'll even know what to do with the cloak."

"But he doesn't have to know does he Sirius?" Lily continued. "All the cloak has to do is fall on him and then the rest is to be told!"

James looked at his wife ready to argue the point more, but the piercing scream of a one year toddler. Turning franticly for the stairs, Lily was only five steps up when she tripped on an invisible item that seemed to be able to scream even louder than before. And James already knew what—or shall I say, who it was.

"Accio Invisibility Cloak," James said. The cloak rushed to him revealing a crying baby Harry on the step that Lily had tripped on. James looked from the cloak to his crying son in his mother's arms to Sirius, who was behind him, mouth wide open. Both friends shared a look of up most defeat.

"Mate," Sirius said sadly, "that cloak is—"

"Yeah I know Sirius," James said looking at the cloak and his son. "The cloak is gone.

Four arguments and a sunrise later, the Marauders were reunited at Hogwarts ready to give Dumbledore the cloak.

"After all these years I didn't think I'd come back here," Remus said looking around.

"It's only been what, six or seven years. It hasn't been that long, Moony," James said.

"Hell, I miss the bloody place," Sirius said. "Better than the rest of the world.

At the moment, Hogwarts was empty, but all four of them could clearly see themselves in their Hogwarts robes ready to cause more mayhem.

"And what are the great Marauders venturing to?"

Sirius was the first to be snapped out the daydream to greet the beautiful black witch; Angelicia McCartney. A close friend with Marauders and Lily's best friend and Sirius' girlfriend.

"Missed you luv," Sirius whispered in her ear.

"Too bad I can't say the same for you," Angelicia joked.

Angelicia McCartney was a medium height former witch of Ravenclaw who currently works for the Ministry in International Wizarding Affairs. Angelicia was what James would call the Marauder version of Lily. Like her redheaded friend, Angelicia was very smart, talented with a fiery attitude but unlike her friend, Angie was more giving into mischief. Yet James thought that some of that had to do with the fact that she and Sirius were in a serious relationship twice in school. The only girl to snag Sirius' heart twice and she apparently had no intention to give it back.

"James," Angelicia said detaching herself from Sirius. "I thought you guy were supposed to give the cloak back to the man whom your father bought it from?" Angie took the cloak from James and wrapped it around her.

"You look beautiful love," Sirius said smirking. "You mind if I join in there?"

Angie laughed but James beat her to an answer glaring Sirius down. "Hell no."

Turning back to Angie, James responded, "Give it back to old Sanchez? Nawh, Lils and I decided that Hogwarts was a better place. With Dumbledore there's a less chance that I'll get the cloak back and—"

"Instead Harry will find it, steal it and be on his merry way," Angelicia cut over her predictable friend.

James' grin grew. "Angie," he said, "Harry steal from **Dumbledore**?"

"Now if I remember correctly a certain group of Gryffindors stole from their headmaster while they were in school. Some little device that put outs lights," Angelicia said pretending to think hard, knowing very well what the device was called.

"A Put-Outer," James mumbled.

"Ah yes, the Put-Outer! Thank you for reminding me Jamie," Angelicia continued with the dreaded nickname she'd made up for him back in their second year. "Yes, you and Siri here stole the Put-Outer; while Peter and Remus made sure no one would disrupt the two of you. And you stole it so that you could turn out all of the lights on the train and then cast a spell so that it would seem like there were _creatures_ on the train. But as we remember Dumbledore took the Put-Outer at breakfast? Almost as the four of you were ready to go right?"

James and Sirius were glaring at her.

"Right?" Angelicia repeated.

"Right," the four boys chorused.

"It took us all seven bloody years to steal that thing, only for it to be taken that next morning. Cruse Dumbledore," Sirius recalling the day perfectly.

_The pervious night had been perfect. Lily was in a meeting with Dumbledore and McGonagall about her future in McGonagall's office. Yet she had no idea on what they were planning. And as long as it worked, Lily would never have to know. Remus had asked to borrow Fawkes for a 'special project' for the ministry and Peter was sitting next to the entrance with the invisibility cloak. James and Sirius however were up stairs in Dumbledore's office carefully rummaging through his stuff until they found the Put-Outer. The portraits could say nothing because firstly they under silencio and by the time all of this was done and over with they were to be put under a memory charm not remembering anything they saw. And the plan had worked perfectly, well almost. The next morning the Marauders were sitting at the table with Lily reminiscing on all their favorite moments from the year. _

"_James I can't believe we're leaving. This place feels so much like home," Lily said gazing around. _

_James smiled. "Yeah, Hogwarts is my home which makes McGonagall my mother and Dumbledore as my uncle, I think not." _

_The five of them laughed. _

"_Are you sure about that Mister Potter, your mother was very gracious in giving up her son." _

_The group turned to see Professor Dumbledore behind them smirking. _

"_Positive Professor," James said still smiling. _

"_Ah good, because I'm sure that no nephew of mine would ever steal from my office," Dumbledore said his crystal blue eyes twinkling at him. _

_James shot a side glance and Sirius. _

"_Good thing, I'm not your nephew then eh?" James said still grinning. _

"_Yes, good thing. Accio Put-Outer," Dumbledore said calmly. The Put-Outer flew from James' pocket to Dumbledore's hand. _

"_YOU STOLE FROM DUMBELDORE!" Lily yelled furiously. _

"_I-It wasn't stealing per say, more of borrowing without permission," James croaked. _

"_Oh of course and I'm married to Severus Snape," Lily snapped. _

_James thought of saying something but the glare from Remus told him to shut up and fast. _

"_Well I hope you enjoy your train ride home, after all I hear that fake snakes is an excellent way to scare the little first years," Dumbledore continued still smirking. The Marauders glared at him as he walked away. _

"_Real funny Professor," Sirius growled. _

"_Oh and Mister Black before I forget," Dumbledore said turning back to them. "You might want to work on your memory charms while you're away." _

_James sighed impatiently and Sirius cursed under his breath and Dumbledore continued to smile and walk away. _

"Yes who could forget such a day? I personally think the man is a genius," Angelicia said smiling and walking towards the entrance to Dumbledore's office. "Are you all coming?"

Once everyone had taken three rounds of 'Guess-what-Dumbledore's-new-password-is', Sirius finally ended the game quickly and simply.

"Put-Outer."

The entrance opened.

"Ass," Peter snapped as the five of them walked through the entrance. James patted Peter on the back as if saying 'All in all I agree with you.'

When everyone had filled into his office, Albus Dumbledore finally looked up saying, "James, Sirius I hope you two _especially_ liked my new password. I was beginning to wonder how long it would take you to get up here."

Remus frowned. "How'd you know we were here Professor?"

"Fawkes saw you in the window," Dumbledore said simply.

"Looks like this place hasn't changed much," Sirius said looking around. He stopped at the portrait with a blue decorative background, with no one in it.

"He went to Grimmuald's I believe," Dumbledore said speaking to Sirius about the missing portrait.

"That asshole," Sirius muttered.

"So what can I do for you?" Albus asked. Albus waved his hand and five chairs appeared in front of his desk.

All five of them sat down in the chairs before James spoke.

"Well Professor after great discussion—"

"Meaning after arguing with Lily day and night," Sirius interrupted.

"—It's been decided that I give you a gift," James said shooting glares at Sirius. James handed him the invisibility cloak. Dumbledore picked up the cloak and gazed at it shaking his head.

"So this is cloak is responsible of seven years of mayhem," Dumbledore said.

"Well more like six," James corrected. "First year was pure us."

"And that's why it wasn't as bad as the rest," Dumbledore said smirking. "Alright James, I'll keep it, until—"

"Well," James said smiling. "Lily wants you to keep it. And I have no problem expect maybe you could let Harry—"

"What was that dear?" Lily sharp voice cut through the conversation. Dumbledore's smile grew.

James silently cursed himself and turned to see his wife and Harry.

"You weren't going to bribe Dumbledore were you James?" Lily snapped.

"No, of course not," James said trying to pull a convincing face.

Glare.

"Never would I do such a thing."

Glare.

"Maybe."

Glare.

"Alright, I was going to," James admitted.

"Well that didn't take long," Angelicia mumbled. Remus and Sirius smirked.

"Only because—"

"James," Lily cut over him. "It's a cloak. I know you've had it for years now, but it's a cloak. That has the special ability to make people invisible."

"And it's really rare—"

"You used to tell me I was really rare," Lily said. James looked to the floor.

Without turning to his old headmaster James said, "Keep it."

"Knew you would see it my way," Lily smiled. She turned to Albus and said, "I think we've wasted enough of your time, James lets go."

Everyone was ready to eave when Dumbledore said, "Sirius, may I borrow you for a quick second?"

Sirius stayed behind and watched his friends and his girlfriend leave. After everyone was out Dumbledore spoke. "Take a seat Sirius."

"Do I want to?" Sirius asked.

Dumbledore smiled sadly. Shaking his head Sirius plopped down on one of the chairs.

"Give me the worst," Sirius responded.

"Your brother was here a few days ago," Dumbledore started.

"Oh yeah? And what did he want?"

"He was looking for you."

"Why?"

"Your arrest."

"My what?"

"Sirius you are aware about your mother, correct?"

"Sure I am. I went to the witch's house to pick up some tings I left a couple years ago, we got in a fight, I left and I got a call twenty four hours later that she died."

Dumbledore paused.

"What is it?" Sirius demanded.

"Sirius," Dumbledore said, "Regulus has convinced the Ministry that you're a possible suspect for your mother's death."

Sirius stood up and kicked the chair. He walked around in the office with anger and his fist pounded into the fall.

"I DIDN"T DO IT! I DIDN'T KILL THAT BITCH! I HATED HER, BUT I NEVER KILLED HER!" Sirius roared.

"Sirius I kn—"

"No you don't! No one does!" Sirius yelled. He wrenched the door open to see Lily and James standing there with their mouths covered by their hands.

"Sirius I—"

But Sirius made raced down the stairs and out of the entrance.

"SIRIUS!" James called. When he finally caught up to him, Sirius beat him to speak.

"In all of our adventures together James, you were always the one. The one to get the babe, have the money, the family. You always lived in a world invisible. Invisible to all the hurt and suffering and pain. You were the one who went to Quidditch games every summer while others were getting their asses whipped for shit that wasn't their fault. It was always you—"

"Sirius it wasn't always me," James said. "When my parents died—"

"You only got a quarter of what my life was and still is. You have no idea how lucky you are James. I'd give anything to be you. Have a beautiful wife and baby. To be invisible."

_**Fin**_


End file.
